En Vérité
by Charlie Winchester
Summary: En vérité… he was a sick pervert. But damn it, he couldn’t stop it, either. PeterClaire.


**En Vérité**

_Disclaimer: All belongs to Tim Kring._

_Summary: __En vérité… he was a sick pervert. But damn it, he couldn't stop it, either. PeterClaire_

_Reviews are like air. I need them. (There. There's my deep and meaningful review metaphor. Or simile. Whatever). _

_Cheers, Charlie _

_Oh, and it's kinda AU if that makes sense. I made some stuff up. _

- - -

An infatuation. A stupid crush. An incomprehensible fascination with an attractive woman.

He'd get over it eventually, after all, it had started before he'd known, and anyway, it was all Nathan's fault for not telling him. No big deal. Time would heal all wounds, right?

- - -

_Truth #1: He was head over fucking heels for his __**niece**_.

- - -

He'd tried everything. Literally.

He'd moved. To another continent. He'd faked other relationships. He'd avoided her. He'd lied. To everyone. And himself.

He thought things were going pretty well.

- - -

_Truth #2: He was miserable. _

- - -

Paris was beautiful. The culture was beautiful, the nightlife was beautiful, the scenery was beautiful, and the people were beautiful.

He had a fantastic condo, a gorgeous European girlfriend, and his mind never even had the time to stray to what may or may not have been happening in Texas, New York, or anywhere else in the States.

- - -

_Truth #3: So his condo was shitty, he was stuck in a going-nowhere relationship with a blonde bimbo from god-only-knows-where, and he was getting to the point where he only thought about her seven million times a day, instead of ten. On a good day._

- - -

He opened the door, not particularly surprised that she was standing there in all her cheerleading glory, eyes shining and hair glinting off the sunlight, looking rumpled as hell in the clothes she'd obviously slept in on the plane that got her there.

She looked the same as ever, bubbly and cheerful, and he it wouldn't hurt, he supposed, to let her in and stay a while. Find out how on Earth she was there without Nathan pitching a fit.

- - -

_Truth #4: He was shocked. Never expected her to show. Didn't know sh__e knew where he was. Bullshit, she looked more beautiful, if that was possible. It must have been; she just was. Letting her in would only lead to disaster. _

- - -

"I can see it, you know," she said, and she came closer and closer until she had him pinned up against the wall, and he was slightly irritated at her thinly veiled flirting. He was her uncle after all. She peeked through her eyelashes at him, a smirk on her lips, and leaned even closer, bumping her hips against his.

He sighed. "There's nothing to see, Claire," and so gently pushed her away, not interested in pursuing the conversation. He wanted her to leave, so he could live the rest of his life in peace. He wanted a world without her, and everything that came with her.

- - -

_Truth #5: Irritated, right. More like… tempted beyond belief. Irritated, maybe, that he didn't hide it as well as he thought he did. Oh, god, did he want to pursue the conversation- in the bedroom, against the wall, on the kitchen table, on the couch… He wanted her. Wanted, needed, craved her with every breath. If living with Claire was living in peace, to hell with peace. He wanted chaos. _

- - -

She glared at him, hurt. "Don't lie to me, Peter."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." And she raised on her tiptoes and kissed him.

He ignored her tongue in his mouth, her hands at his waist, sliding up his chest, playing in his hair. He tried to shove her away. His mind, alert, and focused, yelled at him to get out, and he pulled away. He was in control, could send her back home with just a phone call. _Would _send her back home.

- - -

_Truth #6: Instantly his blood turned hot, and he immediately responded, meeting her tongue with his own, burying his fingers in the silky locks of hair, pressing his body to hers with an urgency he didn't know he possessed. __When his lips left hers for the shortest of seconds, she let out a little gasp of surprise that he covered with yet another kiss. Then off came the clothes. He was past the point of no return. _

- - -

Sunlight peeked through the blinds, waking him. He looked at the curled up figure next to him. Sighed. It didn't have to be a big deal. All she needed to do was go home. He could contact the Haitian, wipe this all away in the blink of an eye.

He grabbed a pair of pants and stood by the window, staring at nothing. He heard the blankets rustle behind him, heard her wrap the blankets around her.

- - -

_Truth #7: Only the __**biggest **__of big deals. The ache in his heart, so deep he almost choked on it, was still there. He would give anything for her not to have to leave. He wanted to remember last night for the rest of his life. _

- - -

"Peter."

He didn't look at her for a long while. When he did, her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Tell me the truth. Please. You owe me that."

He exhaled. He had a lot to lose, but there was no going back. He walked to her, rubbed his hands up and down her bare upper arms. Paused. "I'm in love with you," he told her. "Always have been."

She smiled.

- - -

_Truth #8: No. He had nothing left to lose. But he still loved her. _

- - -

**FINIS**


End file.
